


My mind was somewhere else, I guess

by rosecolored_girl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cafetería, Cute, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty, Fluff, High School, M/M, even norks at the cafeteria at Nissen, isak is a student, just cute, kinda coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolored_girl/pseuds/rosecolored_girl
Summary: How did Even end up working at Nissen cafeteria?Let's just put it this way: He graduated last year at Bakka, took a gap year to pursue his dreams of traveling the world, realized he didn't have any money to even buy a freaking plane ticket to start with, spent the entire summer feeling sorry for himself...and now, he got a job at high school. Serving people only two or three years younger than him. Great. Just. Awesome.





	1. Chapter 1

How did Even end up working at Nissen cafeteria? Let's just put it this way: He graduated last year at Bakka, took a gap year to pursue his dreams of traveling the world, realized he didn't have any money to even buy a freaking plane ticket to start with, spent the entire summer feeling sorry for himself...and now, he got a job at high school. Serving people only two or three years younger than him. Great. Just awesome.

He's not embarrassed or anything. He just feels slightly weird watching the students from afar, talking about exams, parties and other random things, knowing that he was in their shoes just three months ago. He doesn’t want to admit it but he feels kind of jealous. He misses his school breaks with his friends, where they just chilled and talked about anything.

His first week working at Nissen was kind of uneventful. He received lots of confused stares from students, when they saw him for the first time, realizing that he’s a new worker here. Even tried to smile at them and be as nice as possible, but he felt slightly uncomfortable. Who would’ve thought that he was afraid of teenagers and their tired, intense looks. Not Even.

The most popular thing on the menu were cheese toasties. They were the cheapest item, except for yogurts. But no one eats yogurts here at Nissen. He made so many cheese toasties in the first week that he dreamed about them last night. So now he considers dreams about cheese toasties a fucking nightmare. 

It’s Monday. The bell just rang for the main break to start. Even was ready for hungry students to attack him with their orders and money.  
He was doing surprisingly well today. He felt very good, well rested even. He served everyone everything right, collected the coins and returned the right amount of change from first til… 

-“Um, hello.”

Is he in heaven?

Even was staring. He knows he was. He's aware. But he couldn’t take his eyes from the most beautiful boy he ever laid eyes on. 

It took him a few moments and a look of confusion from a beautiful boy to collect his shit back together and return to earth.  
Silence.  
Ohmygosh, just say something!

-“Oh…hi. What can I help you with today?”  
His eyes were green. Green! Even had just decided green was his favorite colour.

-“Hello again,” the boy giggled and Even mentally slapped himself. 

-“Can I have the cheapest thing you have, please? It’s just that I forgot my wallet so my friend over there is paying for me today.” He then points at the brown-haired boy already sitting behind the table, waving at Even. Even automatically waves back and then focuses on the beautiful boy again.

His hair is blonde and curly, hidden behind a gray snapback. 

Even is screwed. He’s so screwed that he totally forgot what the boy just asked him. His main focus was on his voice and the movement of his lips, only to be interrupted by a wave from his friend, which only made things worse. His mind went blank. Good fucking job, mate.

-“Um sorry, but can you repeat what you just said? My mind was somewhere else, I guess…?”

The beautiful boy looked into Evens eyes and grinned. He noticed a small blush on boys cheeks.  
Even just realized what he said and blushed too. Oh my gosh, he thinks you’re a creep now, staring at him and then saying stuff like that.  I hope he didn’t understand it wrong now. How can I pull myself out of this?

“…I mean, you know, I was clearly thinking about the sunny, warm weather today and how I’m stuck here serving a cute boy instead of…you know…playing football or something…”

Did you just…????

There was silence. And Even was way too embarrassed to look at the boy. Why did he say that? He was so close to get himself out of this!

He suddenly heard a silent chuckle from the boy. He finally looked up.  
Is this real life? The boy was grinning and blushing so deep that Even’s heart stopped and started beating fast at the same freaking time. He could look at this face for hours. Even mirrored his big smile.

\- “I said I want the cheapest thing on the menu-“  
\- “Oh yeah, and then something about your friend paying, I remember!”

The boy was now laughing out loud and it was the most beautiful sound Even had ever heard in his entire existence. He wanted to make it as his alarm for when he can’t wake up in the morning.

“Well, the cheapest thing I have is yogurt. You can choose between fruit or the basic plain one.” “Okay, I’ll have the plain one then,” The boy decided. -"Coming right away!” Even sang and opened the fridge. He took the first yogurt he could reach and place it in front of the boy. But the boy didn’t take it. Even was nervous. 

\- “I said the plain one, not the fruit one. But that’s okay too, I guess,” The boy smiled.  
\- “Holy shit, I’m so so sorry! I swear, I don’t know what’s happening to me, I was on fire before you came in!” Oh not again, Even. Why must you overshare?

The boy looked like he just won a lottery. His smile was so bright, Even just wanted to disappear forever because this. Was. Too. Much.

\- “It really is okay, I’m just gonna have to have the plain yogurt some other day then,” the boy answered and looked down his feet, light blush on his cheeks.  
That was so adorable? Even just wants to hug him right now and then. But he collects himself together, smiles brightly at this cute boy and gives him the recipe. The boy pays for his wrong yogurt, smirks at Even, who smirks back, and walks over to his friend. 

Even just stares at him as he’s walking away and tries to calm himself down. It doesn’t help when he hears:

\- “It took you so long to just get a yogurt, Isak? How long would it take if you ordered cheese toasties?”

His name is Isak.  
Even forgets how to breathe.

It’s Tuesday and Even is tired. Last night was long. He couldn’t sleep. He spend the whole day thinking about the conversation with Isak and how he basically told him that he’s cute the first minute he met him. God, he sounded so desperate. It’s just been so long since he saw a boy so beautiful that his heart stopped beating. 

So when the main break started, Even felt anxious. Will Isak come today? Does he think I’m weird and too awkward to be around? Will he ever spoke to me again?

First half of the break has passed and no sight of Isak. That’s it, he scared him away. That sucks. Even continued working and serving students, reminding himself to smile and to not think about the yesterday’s awkward conversation, but failed when he saw Isak’s friend walking outside the cafeteria, but without Isak by his side. So maybe Isak isn’t even at school today…

\- “Hi!”  
Even’s heart skips a beat. Isak’s standing in front of him in all of his glory, wearing a red snapback and blue Adidas jacket, that looks so good on him, oh my god.

\- “Oh hi, I thought you’re not gonna come to see me today!” Yes, Even is desperate.

\- “Pfff, as if I would miss a chance of getting the right yogurt from a cute boy this time!” Isak said and grinned at Even.

That catches Even off guard. Did Isak just said he’s…cute? Did he hear him correctly? His knees felt weak and his heart was beating really fast now. Was he imagining it?

Isak’s smile widened: “Should I repeat what I just said or was your mind here this time?"  
Smooth.  
Even shrugged and laughed: ”Oh my mind was here today, it just needs a moment.” He blushed. He never blushes. Isak just has this effect on him. 

-“That’s really nice to hear.” Isak looked down and then back at Even. Their eyes met and they both chuckled at the situation. He’s beautiful.

-“So yeah, today I would like to have a basic plain yogurt and hopefully, if I’m really fucking lucky, a number from this really cute boy that works here and makes great cheese toasties as my friend Jonas would say.” 

Even is now grinning like an idiot and Isak is doing just the same. They can’t stop smiling at each other. A moment later, Even happily jumps to get this yogurt, takes a piece of paper on his way, writes down his number and name, and just because he’s a sap, he draws little hearts on each corner, because fuck it, he’s just so happy that this beautiful boy thinks he’s cute and wants to get to know him better.

He returns to Isak, gives him his number and his yogurt. He then leans on the counter on his elbows and stares at Isak, who is collecting money from his wallet.  
He’s just so head over heels for this boy and can’t stop smiling at him.

Isak pays and looks around. The cafeteria is almost empty by now, with only three girls doing their last-minute homework. He then turns to face Even and quickly pecks him on the cheek, smiles at him ever so widely and starts walking backwards from the cafeteria, maintaining the eye contact with Even the whole time. 

And Even? Even’s starstruck. He’s got this stupid grin on his face while watching Isak walking out of the cafeteria and he’s blushing deeply. When Isak is out of sight, he squeaks and covers his face with his hands. He cannot believe what just happened.  
He’s already such a goner for this boy even though he had just met him.

A few moments later, he recieves a message:

Unknown number: My mind was somewhere else so I forgot to introduce myself :) I’m Isak and I hope you’re free this Friday? ;)

Yes, Even is slowly falling for Isak, and he's not complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I actually did it! I wrote another chapter as many of you requested and I'm happy with it. I hope you like it too! xx
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments. They made my day and I read them when I'm feeling down.
> 
> My tumblr: losergoals.tumblr.com

Even saw Isak every day the following week. Even though he didn't buy anything for most of the days, he and his friends would just come to the cafeteria and chill durring the break.  
When he stopped serving the last student from the queue, his phone buzzed.

From Isak:  
Sold any yogurts today?

Even:  
You'd be surprised, but I actually did sold one :D

From Isak:  
So I have some competition now hmmm...

Even chuckled and looked up, noticing Isak already watching him from the table where he was sitting, grinning at him... Okay, two can play this game.

Even:  
What can I say, I'm just so...  
He started typing the response but he didn't finish it because a certain boy appeared in front of him.

 

“Halla!”  
Even put his phone away and smiled at Isak: “Hey you! How was your day so far?”

“Pretty good actually! I was the only one who got 6 in Chemistry class, so yeah, I can’t complain,” Isak responded with confidence.

“Wow, cute AND smart! Congratulations!” Even couldn’t control his thoughts but he didn’t care.

“Thank you,” Isak was now blushing and Even loved the sight.

There was silence for a few moments, before Isak took a deep breath: “I actually wanted to talk to you about this Friday and if you still want to go out with me? I know you said yes via text but I just wanted to make sure you really want to go and meet with me?”  
He looked so concerned and unsure that Even just wanted to jump up the counter and kiss his face. How could he even consider him saying no to Isak? Even would never.

 

“Of course I still want to go out with you! I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to get to know you better!”  
Isak let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled at Even, who was already grinning.

“Uff, that’s a relief,” Isak said. “So, do you have any wishes or ideas, where I can take you?”

So, Isak is taking Even out, holy shit. Even tried to stay calm, but on the inside, he was screaming. Damn, could this boy be even more perfect than he already is? Even didn’t care where they go and what they do, as long as he is with him. But Isak was still waiting for an answer.

 

“Surprise me. I like surprises,” he smirked and winked at Isak, who didn’t expect that kind of an answer. He took a moment to respond.

“Surprise you? Okay. Yeah, I can do that.” Isak’s smile was now growing and Even was blushing. This is gonna be fun.

 

Isak then stepped closer to Even and whispered: “I would’ve kiss you on your cheek right now, but I’m well aware that my friends are watching us.”  
Even smiled shyly and dared to look up from Isak’s eyes to the direction where his friends were sitting. He was right. Even was met with three pairs of eyes and wide smiles, who were staring at them and whispering to each other. Alright. 

“Yeah, I might’ve told them about you. Is that weird? It’s just that I don’t usually do this so they figured me out right away.” Isak whispered and looked down his hands.  
Even can’t believe what this boy does to him.

“It’s not weird at all! I’m honored actually,” Even responded with a big smile.  
Isak’s shoulders relaxed and he finally looked back at Even.

“Awesome. I’ll text you the details as soon as possible then!”  
“I’m looking forward to it.” Even responded just as the bell announced the end of the break.

Isak smirked, said good bye and started walking towards his friends, -who were already standing near the exit-, leaving Even with a huge grin on his face. 

As he reached his friends, the blush on Isak’s face was immediately back. His friends were grinning and patting his shoulder and Isak smiled shyly at them. He dared to look at Even one last time and mouthed “Help me” before they disappeared out of the cafeteria. 

Even couldn’t do anything but smile at his luck. He’s going out with Isak. This Friday. Is this real life?

 

FRIDAY

Isak texted him the details last night. They’re gonna meet in the park at 6pm. Even was excited. Actually, being excited was a bit of an understatement. He felt as if he waited for this date for all of his life.  
He arrived at the park 15 minutes early so that he could calm down and prepare himself. He wore his best black skinny jeans and a gray shirt that he thought he looked good in it.  
In his hands, there was a tiny pink rose Even picked up on the way to the park. He really hoped Isak would like it.

After ten minutes had passed, he finally saw him walking towards their meeting spot. Even’s heart stopped beating at the sight of him. Isak was beautiful! He wore gray skinny jeans that looked very good on him, and a simple white shirt that looked way way too good on him (!). He wasn’t wearing his snapback so Even could see his beautiful curly hair. Holy shit!  
Even was already a mess and their date hasn’t even started yet.

Isak finally reached him and smiled. Wow.

“Hey.”  
“Hello,” Even said out of breath. “You look… amazing.”  
“You too!” Isak said almost immediately. “I mean… thank you.” He was blushing.

Even smiled, searched for Isak’s eyes and then remembered: “Oh yeah, this is for you!” He showed the small pink rose to Isak and smiled shyly. That took Isak by surprise. He grinned and took it gently from Even’s hands. He looked at it and smelled it. He then looked back at Even’s eyes. 

“I’ve never received a rose from a boy before.” His eyes were sparkling and his stare was just so honest that Even’s heart couldn’t take it anymore.

Even mirrored Isak’s smile.  
“Well, get used to it. From now on, you’re gonna receive so many flowers, I promise!” 

Isak happily nodded and blushed at Even’s statement.  
“So, what are we gonna do on this beautiful Friday afternoon?” Even asked.

Isak smiled: “Since today’s such a nice warm day, I was thinking about setting up a little picnic, if you’re okay with that?”  
Oh, Even was more than okay with that. “That’s a wonderful idea! I love picnics!” 

Isak chuckled at Even’s excitement and proposed to follow him to the park.  
The spot Isak choose was beautiful. It was surrounded by flowers, with a nice view of Oslo. He then put out the blanket from his backpack and place it on the floor. Even was already having the time of his life. 

They sat down and Isak took out the sandwiches he prepared for him and Even.  
“I don’t know how to make anything else but sandwiches, so my roommate was nice enough to fix a fruit salad for us.”  
Us.

“That’s so nice, Isak. I mean it. It’s beyond amazing,” Even squeezed his hand and felt the electricity going through his body. Isak felt it too. He smiled at Even and squeezed back.

Their date was perfect. From start to finish. The conversation never died out, they always find a new theme to talk about.  
They got to know each other and learn many interesting things about themselves.

 

…  
“If you could have woken up one celebrity from the death and ask him a question, who would that be and what would you ask him?”  
“Hmmm, probably Michael Jackson, so that I could ask him what’s going on, honestly. Not to be rude or anything, just…what’s going on?”

Even laughed so hard at that statement that he almost chocked on a grape from the fruit salad. 

“Gosh Even, I know very little about CPR, please don’t die.”  
Even lost it even more and he needed a few more moments to start breathing again.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that, Isak.” He smiled fondly at him.  
“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Isak smirked and continued talking about Michael Jackson. Even couldn’t believe this boy.  
…

 

The sun was slowly setting and the boys called it a day. Not that they wanted too, but it was getting cold and they weren’t wearing any jackets.  
They were wrapped up in a blanket, hands and legs touching, watching the sunset. Even felt happy with Isak. It just felt right.

They were sitting in silence, when Even nudged Isak’s shoulder:  
“I’ve had an amazing time today, Isak. Thank you for everything you prepared. Best surprise ever!”

Isak grinned at that and looked back at Even, him already staring at Isak.  
“It was a pleasure spending time with you,” Isak said quietly.

Even had never seen a boy so beautiful, his face glowing in an orange sunlight, smiling at him.  
Isak glanced at Evens lips and back to his eyes, unsure, as if asking Even for permission.  
Even smiled wide and touched Isak’s cheek. Isak leaned to his touch and visibly relaxed. 

Don’t wory. I’ve got you.

Even leaned in and finally kissed Isak’s lips, ever so gently. Isak gasped at the kiss but returned it immediately. Then he got more confident and kissed Even more passionately. Their lips were cold and chapped, but it felt so good and right.

Kissing Isak was so nice, Even’s body was shaking from excitement and love for this boy. He could kiss him all day, every day.  
Isak started smiling into the kiss and Even had to pull away because he was grinning so much that it was impossible to continue. Their foreheads touched and now they were both breathing deeply and laughing quietly.

“That was really nice. You’re so nice.” Even smiled lightly and stroked Isak’s soft blond hair.  
Isak rolled his eyes ever so fondly, looked at Even and kissed him again. It was just a quick kiss but Even was on fire again.

They were walking hand in hand through the park, just enjoying the comfortable silence. Even’s head felt light and his thoughts were full of Isak.  
When they had to separate, Isak -still with a pink rose in his other hand- stepped on his tiptoes, throw his hands behind Even’s head and kissed him. After the kiss Even hugged him tight and Isak whispered to his ear: “See you in school?”

Even nodded into Isak’s shoulder and kissed his cheek, just because he can and because he loves kissing Isak’s soft, blushing cheeks. 

“Text me when you get home safe, okay?”  
“Will do,” Isak nodded. 

They were still hugging and no one wanted to let go.

“This was honestly the best day of my life and I need you to know that, okay Isak?”  
“Mine too. And that’s all because of you.”  
Even smiled lightly, lifted his head and kissed Isak’s forehead: “No. That’s all because of us.”

 

\----------------

They have been texting the whole weekend and Even couldn’t wait for Monday to finally arrive. Well that’s a first.

When he got to work at 9am and walked to the cafeteria, his eyes first noticed a small flower, lying on the counter. Even’s heart skipped a beat.  
It was a small red rose. And beside her, there was a note:

Thinking about you.  
Can’t wait to see you. Good luck at work today <3

Isak

Even was glowing and his heart was singing. Who would’ve thought this job would have been the best thing Even got from this gap year. Fuck traveling around the world, meeting Isak was way, way better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a sudden inspiration to write this chapter so I hope you like it! <3

Even was sitting in cafeteria after work, earphones in his ears, listening to some Karpe Diem and counting the money he earned today, when an unfamiliar figure sat down across from him. It was of a boy, who was wearing a blue cap and have a huge grin on his face.

-“Halla!” said the boy enthusiastically. Even removed his earphones.  
-“I’m Magnus and I’m good friends with Isak.” Now Even remembers him. He’s one of the three boys that he sees hanging around with Isak on daily basis.  
-“Hello Magnus, I’m Even,” he returns the smile.

-“Ahhhh so nice to finally meet you, Even. Isak is too shy and stubborn to introduce us to you, so I decided to introduce myself instead.”  
Even smiles at his boldness and tries to say something when Magnus claps loudly with his hands as if he just realized something: “Or maybeeeee, he just wants you for himself as if he’s concerned we’ll take you away from him or something…” He looks lost in his thoughts.

-“Well nice to meet you too, Magnus.” Even smiles.  
At that moment he happens to look up behind Magnus just to see Isak standing at the cafeteria entrance, watching him and Magnus intensly. His eyes are wide open as he is staring at Magnus talking to Even, but when he catches Even’s eyes, he visibly relaxes and sends a private smile his way. 

When Magnus notices that Even is not paying attention, he follows his stare and notices Isak slowly approaching them. He stands up and when Isak comes closer, pats him on the shoulder so hard that Isak almost loses his dark blue snapback.

-“Dude, I finally met your Even! Why didn’t you tell me he’s so cool? I want to hang out with him too!”  
Isak blushes at that statement, looking down at Even, still sitting with an amused grin on his face.

-“Well good for you Magnus. Why couldn’t you wait for another week where I wanted to invite him for Jonas’s pre-party?” He then looks up at Magnus with a disbelieving look: “And I told you that he’s cool and all that…” he adds more quietly, but Even still hears him. He just hopes Isak doesn’t notice his blush.

Magnus throws his hands up in the air as a sign of defence, pats Isak’s shoulder one more time, but this time gently: “Anywayssss, I have to go. Maths is waiting for me and I don’t wanna be late, sooo, enjoy lovebirds!” He smirks at both of them, turns on his heels, and walks out.

Isak and Even just stare after him for the whole four seconds, before Isak turns around, smiles brightly and sits next to Even, one leg resting on Evens lap and his hands around Even’s shoulders.

-“Halla,” Isak whispers. Even reacts by hugging Isak’s waist and kissing him lightly on the corner of his lips, teasing. Isak pouts, touches Even’s cheek and gives him a proper kiss.  
-“Hello to you too,” Even says just as quietly. “It was nice meeting your friend today. I already like him. I mean, he thinks I’m cool.”

Isak rolls his eyes and lets out a small chuckle: “Oh my god, I’m so sorry about him. He’s just so nosy and annoying sometimes.”  
-“No worries. As I said, I like him.” Even replies and pecks Isak’s neck lightly.  
-“Don’t tell him that though, it will burst his ego even more, if that’s even possible.” 

Even chuckles: “Okay I won’t. At least not yet. There’s this one person that needs to hear that I like him before Magnus hears it.”  
-“Ohhhh, and who’s that lucky boy, if you mind me asking?” Isak says softly and kisses Even’s cheek.  
-“You know.” Even answers and hugs Isak tighter.  
-“I know.” 

They kiss and Even never wants to let go. Isak’s lips are soft and his hands find their way into Even’s hair, pulling delicately. When they broke the kiss, they smile at each other and Even whispers: “I like you. A lot.”  
Isak blushes, kisses Even’s nose and returns “I like you too.” back.

They are sitting and just talking for a while, when Even remembers something.

-“Wait Isak. Aren’t you supposed to have lessons this hour? Or did I miss something?”  
Isak rolls his eyes and sighs: “Yes, I was supposed to have Geography right now, but when I saw you talking with Magnus all by yourself, I had to prevent a disaster from happening.” He then smiles. “And I just had to talk to you and see you, that’s all, to be honest.”

Even then kisses his cheek: “Awwwwwwww, skipping Geography for me, so romantic!”  
-“Shut up, I’m never doing this again,” Isak says but there is playfulness in his voice.  
-“I sure hope you don’t, education is important for you,” Even teases and touches Isak’s nose lightly.  
-“Ha ha, funny,” Isak says and looks at Even, who raises his eyebrows. “Okay yeah, you’re right,” he finally adds. Even knows education means a lot to Isak, so he is very supportive and proud of his hard work.

They continue with kisses and small pecks.

-“By the way Isak, do you possibly know, where my scarf is? You know, the long, red one? I swear I brought is yesterday to work, but then it magically disappeared by the time I finished it. I don’t know, have you possibly seen it somewhere, anywhere, lying around?” Even’s voice is playful and it catches Isak off guard. He blushes deeply.  
-“Nope, haven’t seen it. It’s a shame, really. Such beautiful scarf. What a waste of potential.”

Then, the bell rings.

Isak raises one eyebrow and continues: “I mean I would love to search for it with you right now, but I reeeeealy have to go to Biology, if not, Sana will kill me. But…I hope you find it. Fingers crossed.”  
Isak kisses amused Even on the lips, and then once more, stands up, smiles confidently, and starts walking. But it wouldn’t have been Isak, if he didn’t stop at the entrance, turned around and send an air kiss to Even, who dramatically “caught” it with his hands.

When Isak is gone, Even rests a head on his hands, smiling and sighing to himself.  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first ever fanfiction, so be gentle :)
> 
> my tumblr: losergoals.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: I might continue with this story when I have more time


End file.
